


Down Time

by UberDuper



Category: Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Skullgirls mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lookout uses her journal in the very short down time between heists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Lookout, don't tell me she isn't an artist, I won't believe you. Also some Skullgirls, yee.

"What's that?" The Lookout glanced up at the Gentleman, who stood silently, observing her.

"Nothing important." She snapped the journal shut, stuffing the pen she was using into her hoodie pocket.

"Right..." The Gentleman cocked his head, shooting a skeptical glance at the woman behind him.

"Let the girl have her fun." The Redhead chuckled. "We're leaving for a heist in five. Royal palace, you in?"

"..." The Lookout sighed. "Be there in three."

"Perfect!" The Redhead chirped and walked away with the Gentleman. The Lookout grumbled, pulling out her pen and finishing her sketch of Cerebella, muttering all the while.


End file.
